For My Mama
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Hana wanted to do something on motherday, but everything go's wrong then he planned . can the day still end good ?


**Story Title ! : For My Mama**

**Couples : YohxAnna**

**What is it about : Hana wanted to do something on Motherday, but everything go's wrong then he planned . Can the day still end good ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama (little)**

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Hana stared at the calendar, today is the day . Hana has worked hard on it, so it will make mom very happy . Hana went from the chair, and hold a fixed large tray . With breakfast where he worked really hard on, it looks nice and tasty so his mom will certainly be pleased .<p>

When he went carefully upstairs, trying not to let anything drop . He came inside the room of his mom and dad, both still slept peacefully . So Hana went carefully in the room ." Happy Mother's day mommy . " Said Hana but he did not see the pair of shoes, which he falls over them . So he fell on the ground, and everything fell off the tray . Some food fell on the bed . Yoh yelled as he felt hot coffee, and Anna was awake when she felt cold juice .

She looked at Hana, Hana felt very small on that moment . " Sorry ? "

Moments later Hana sat in the corner, and his mother was reading something . And Yoh had gone to the store, Hana wanted to go with his father . But he wanted to keep his mother company, but how can you be someone 's companion . If she is still angry at you, that is Hana 's big question . His mother stood up and yawned ." I'm going to lie dow, do not be too naughty ." She said .

And left the room, Hana sighed annoying . And looked around the room .Then he saw the vacuüm cleaner, and got an idea the clean the house . That certainly makes his mom happy ! Hana grabbed the thing, and put the plug-in . And switched the thing on, it was all very easy . Until he sucked his mother 's magazine .

Hana was dead silent ... " That was mom 's favorite ." Moments later Anna came down, when she heard a big noise . She got up and went downstairs ." What is he doing now ? " When she came in the room, she saw the cleaner completely broken . Her favorite magazine was completely torn, and her son was covered in dust . Like the whole floor .

" Hey mom I've saved your magazine ." He said with a nervous smile .

This evening the family watched TV, Hana sighed as he watched the boring program . His parents were totally in it, his father wanted to grab a cookie . But the plate was empty ." I'm going to get new one 's ." He said but Hana was faster ." I'll go ! " He said and took the plate, and went to the kitchen . Yoh smiled and Anna continued to watch TV .

When Hana walked into the kitchen, he looked around for the cookies . When he saw it was high up, he took a chair . And climbed on it, but his arms were small . He looked around to something, that he go higher . He saw his ball, which he left in the kitchen . It was strong so he will not break the ball .

Hana went from the chair and took the ball, and put it on the chair . And sat on the ball, and his arm reached out for the cookies . But then ...

Yoh and Anna thoughts were broken from the TV, when they heard the noise and ran into the kitchen . They saw Hana on the floor, the chair was on his side . The cookies were all over the floor, even the glass was shattered ." Whoops ." Yuh sighed and Anna looked angry ." Hana what have you done now ! " She said and went to him, and took him by his arms ." You are breaking everything the whole day, you could even be hurt ! Why do you not understand it ! "

Hana got tears in his eyes, and ran from the kitchen . And went into his room, and stayed there crying . Why could his mother not understand, that he wanted to do something nice . Why did he do everything wrong .

Moments later, someone was knocking on the door . Hana did not answer he knows who it is ." Hana ?" The voice sounded different, but it's the same person ." Hana ? Can I come in ? " Hana wanted to nod, but know that his mother could not see it ." Yes ." He said very little, Anna came in and closed the door behind her . And went to Hana 's bed .

" Hana darling sorry that I screamed, I know you wanted to help but ... " She paused and looked if Hana followed her, he let it knows when he looked at her ." I do not want you to hurt yourself, this day is not even very special ." She said ." Yes it is the teacher said, on mother 's day you have to do something nice to your mom ."

Anna sighed and closed her eyes ." But I do not need it ." Hana looked at her with wide eyes, and she looked back to him . " If I have you here every day with me, that makes me the happiest mother . This day should not be special, if I have to share a whole year together with you ."

She gave Hana a peck on the cheek ." Are coming along watching TV, or do you wanted to sleep ? " She asked ." No I'll come ." They got up and walked to the door, Hana let go of her hand ." Wait . " He said and went to his nightstand, and pulled a drawing out and gave it to Anna .

Anna looked at the drawing, it was her, Hana and Yoh . There was written Family and happy mother 's day, with big letters . She smiled and gave Hana a thick hug, and a kiss on the cheek . " Thank you ." She said and both went downstairs with a smile .

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Motherday for all the mom's in the world, I don't feel so down today . So I wanted to make this fic for this special day ;) <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
